1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image printing apparatus which prints image information on a recording sheet and, more particularly, to an image printing apparatus which performs postprocessing on a recording sheet after printing operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, as print processing performed in image printing apparatuses has grown in sophistication, image printing conditions to be input have been set and managed for each recording sheet on which an image is printed, i.e., a page basis (see, for example, p. 4 and FIGS. 5 and 6 in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-99179).
In such image printing apparatuses, image quality setting is performed for each page, and printing is performed with optimal image quality on a page basis, thereby realizing a high-quality printed image.
In image printing apparatuses, printed recording sheets generally undergo postprocessing, e.g., staple processing and punch processing. With increasing sophistication of image printing apparatuses, such postprocessing has become increasingly sophisticated. In addition to postprocessing, highly sophisticated processing is performed as conditions for image printing, including, for example, addition of information, e.g., page numbers, and layout processing, e.g., printing a plurality of images on one recording sheet.
According to the above prior art, however, image printing conditions like those described above cannot be set for an arbitrary set of original images at the time of reading operation.
In addition, no consideration is given to image printing conditions other than image quality. When a series of recording sheets are to be postprocessed altogether, different types of postprocessing cannot be performed on some of recording sheets. That is, the same postprocessing must be performed on a series of recording sheets.
When staple processing or punch processing is to be performed as postprocessing, in particular, it often occurs that staple processing or punch processing needs to be performed on some of a series of recording sheets. In such a case, the operator himself/herself must classify and organize image information, on which a series of recording sheets to be printed are based, for each similar postprocessing, and then must input image printing conditions on a job basis or on a multiple page basis, thereby performing printing and postprocessing on recording sheets.
Under the circumstances, therefore, it is important how to realize an image printing apparatus which can perform postprocessing setting on a series of originals at once, including different types of postprocessing.